readyjetgofandomcom-20200213-history
Mini-Golf at the DSA
is the second half of the forty-fifth episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series). Synopsis Jet is fascinated by Earthie golf, and Sean and Sydney try to teach him the rules. When the DSA builds a new mini-golf course, the kids team up against the grownups, and Jet gets to apply his new knowledge of force. Plot The episode starts in Jet's yard, where the kids had set up their own mini-golf putting green. Jet is having trouble understanding how to play mini-golf. Sean explains that Jet has to putt the ball with the "weird broken stick". Sean tries to warn Jet not to putt the ball too hard, but Jet does it anyway. Sean advises him to putt the ball much softer. The ball lands in Mindy's sandbox. Sean and Sydney come over, and Sean informs Mindy of the mini-golf course that was recently built at the DSA, and the first tournament that is happening over the weekend. Sydney says that the children will be playing against the adults. But before they can participate, Jet has to learn the rules of golf. Mindy is excited at the idea, and wants to learn too. Jet is still confused. Sean explains that in golf, the least number of times that the ball is hit to get into the hole is the winning score. Jet tries hitting the ball again, and it disappears. Sean explains that Jet has to learn the right amount of force to use to hit the ball. Jet asks what force is. Sean grabs a lawn chair and pushes and pulls Jet on it, while explaining what force is. Sydney and Sean explain the ways that force can be found on Earth and in space, and they also demonstrate how force can be applied to golf. Jet declares that they will learn this nutty game. At the DSA, the kids go to see the new mini-golf course, and they are in awe. Jet runs off to play mini-golf, but Sydney stops him. The kids hide behind the faux sun and spot the adult team, who are already practicing: Sydney's mom, Sean's mom, Bergs, and Mr. Peterson. The kids decide to watch them play to see what they're up against. Mr. Peterson scores a hole-in-one, and Dr. Rafferty compliments him on his mini golf skills. Mr. Peterson just says that it's all physics. Dr. Skelley is getting ready to putt the ball, and Mr. Peterson tries to tell her how much force to use, but Dr. Skelley already knows, and scores a hole-in-one. The kids notice how much Mr. Peterson is pushing his colleagues to win, and Jet is bewildered at why they would take such a "goofy fun" sport so seriously. Sunspot inspires Jet to make a smaller mini golf course. Back at Jet's yard, the kids finished setting up their "mini-er" mini golf course. Jet remarks that it looks even better than the real thing. The kids start practicing, and the grown-ups are also practicing at the same time. At one point, Jet tries to putt the ball, but he hits himself in the face. Sean pulls out a book and explains that force always has a magnitude and a direction - how hard you push something and which way you push it. Sydney explains that they are equally important. Applying his new knowledge of force, Jet scores a hole-in-one. The next day, the kids arrive at the golf course and Sean presents their team. Mindy announces that she will be getting help from Sunspot. Mr. Peterson presents his team. With that, the tournament officially begins. Jet scores a hole-in-one. Sydney also scores a hole-in-one. Bergs misses the cup, and is embarrassed. Sean and Mr. Peterson compete for the best use of force. Sean misses the cup, but Mr. Peterson scores a hole-in-one. Mindy asks Sunspot if she should putt around the ramp, or just go for it with lots of force. They decide on the latter option, and score a hole-in-one as a result. Dr. Skelley also scores a hole-in-one. A montage is shown of Bergs, Sean, Sydney, and Mr. Peterson scoring. Mr. Peterson remarks that the kids really know their physics. Mindy ends up scoring the ninth required hole. The kids' team score is one less than the adults' team score. Mr. Peterson stops their celebrating, as there is a tenth hole: the rocket ship. The kids are shocked. Sydney and Sean notice that if the ball goes in the left and right holes, it goes to the other end of the course and a water hazard, respectively. If the ball goes in the middle hole, it goes into a pipe and drops right into the cup. The teams are tied, and Mr. Peterson is up against Mindy. Mr. Peterson putts the ball into the middle hole, but it does not go into the cup. The kids' score all depends on Mindy now, but Sydney assures her that whatever happens, it's all just goofy fun. Sunspot offers to help Mindy, and Mindy loudly announces it. Bergs thinks that Mindy might be cheating, but Mr. Peterson doesn't find a rule in the rulebook about animal assists. Sunspot stands on Mindy, and the ball ends up ricocheting all over the course, and into the hole. The kids have won. The adults compliment the children on their excellent use of sportsmanship, teamwork, and force. Everyone laughs, and the episode ends. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Sunspot Propulsion *Mindy Melendez *Mr. Peterson *Dr. Rafferty *Dr. Bergs *Amy Skelley Trivia *This episode, along with Earth, Wind, and Flyer, are the first episodes to premiere on a holiday, the holiday in question being Independence Day. *This is the first time where Mr. Peterson addresses females by their last names. He calls Dr. Rafferty "Rafferty", Dr. Skelley "Skelley", and Mindy "Melendez". *Starting with this episode, the Deep Space Array has its own mini-golf course. *This is the 100th 11-minute segment to premiere. *This is the second episode to teach about force, the first being ''Chore Day''. *The fourth wall is broken when Mr. Peterson says one of Sean's catchphrases: "Booyah! Science!" and Sean says "Hey, that's my line!" Gallery FORCEbe3 readyjet s02e11 142724 preview 770x436.jpg GmMTsJR-asset-kids-mezzanine1-16x9-BbOMqMm.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Omnipresent-Focus Episodes